Being a Papa
by Anisonicfan88
Summary: *PLEASE READ SUMMARY* It's a story of how Papa Smurf got and raised his little smurfs to become the smurfs they are now. Let's see if you can guess which smurf is which before Papa says who it is at the end of each chapter
1. Your arrival

Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: In this story Smurfette will be included in the smurflings that arrive. It's 'cause I've always been curious of how it would've been if she WAS brought by the stork. Okay, hope you enjoy!

Deep down in forest, far from any civilization there was a secret little village that very few people knew about. In it, lived little blue creatures 3 apples high known as Smurfs, they were known to bring good luck and being the main ingredient for an old recipe to make gold. Also, they were only known to be 100 of them and they were all male. One of the biggest traditions they have is that there should always be a leader for each generation known as the 'Great Smurf' or better yet, the 'Papa Smurf'. When one generation ended, there was one Smurf left, no one knew what happened to the rest of the village but it was only known is that this smurf was the new Papa Smurf for a new generation of smurfs. He had a red hat and pants but he also had a big brown beard, he was standing in the entrance to the village with smile on his face and he kept looking up at the blue sky.

"_It's today…"_ was his thought as he headed back inside his house.

When night came, it covered the whole forest with the moon's beams and made the crystal clear river shine and it made every little creature seem so calm and peaceful. But the moon wasn't shining like every night, it was a special shine this time, it was a blue moon. The other thing the smurfs celebrate is that it is said that once in a blue moon, a baby smurf comes for everyone to love. And that's what Papa Smurf was waiting for this night; he had been preparing for the little one's arrival and got everything he thought would be necessary for him, he even made a wooden cradle for him.

As time passed by, he started to doubt if the little one would come or not, when he was about to blow out his candle he heard the sound of the wings flapping from above, he peaked his head out the window and saw a big stork with a little basket in its beak. He spread his big wings and landed in front of Papa, he put the little basket on the floor and soon left again in the dark night. Papa excitedly picked up the basket and went directly inside his house; he started to unwrap the bundle and revealed a little baby smurf sleeping peacefully as he sucked his little thumb, he was a little chubby and cute. Papa couldn't help but let out a little aw at the baby smurf, he just couldn't wait to raise him and 98 more in the future and he also wondered how he will be when he grows up, but only time would tell sooner or later. He decided to leave everything for tomorrow and let him and the new little baby smurf sleep for a new a different day tomorrow.

When the next day came, like every time a couple or in this case, a smurf, has a new member in the family birds started to chirp and fly by the village. Papa was still asleep with the little baby's cradle next to his own bed; he snored softly and was really comfortable in his bed until the cries of a baby woke him up from his slumber. He propped up and saw the little one crying a storm and waving his little hands in the air; Papa came close to him and started to rock him in his arms as the infant was starting to calm down, he opened his eyes and saw the adult smurf's face with curiosity of who he was, and it made Papa smile at him and let out a chuckle of the cuteness he had on his look. He tickled his belly and laughed at the sensation he felt on his tummy.

"Hello there little one, I'm your Papa Smurf. And I'll be taking care of you for now on" said Papa to the little one.

He just kept looking at him with curious eyes, but as every little baby, he got curious of Papa's big brown beard. He reached out and started to pull it, making Papa say a few 'ouches' and 'ooh' as he yanked a little harder than before. As Papa whined a bit, it made the baby smurf actually giggle as he heard Papa, in some way; it made him happy to see the little one having fun with him here and he hoped he'd still have it when he grows up more.

A few days passed and Papa and the baby were getting prepared for his first word ceremony to see what kind of smurf he'd grow up to be. Papa Smurf did notice some of his qualities and the only thing he could do was wait and see if his theory is correct about his interests. He sat the little smurf on the mushroom and waited for the blue moon to rise up in the sky; the little smurf was kicking the air and babbling a bit as he clapped his little hands together until the blue moon rose from between the trees and into the starry sky. A big beam fell on the little smurfling and made him quiet for a few seconds making Papa Smurf anxious in knowing his first word, until he spoke his first word.

"E…e…" said the little smurfling.

"Yes, yes"

"EXCERCISE!"

That was the first word of the little smurfling, he looked at Papa Smurf with a smile and reached for him, Papa had sort of an idea he would say that because some days ago he saw the smurfling doing weights with some rolling pins, when he picked him up, he gave him a few claps to show how proud he was of hearing his first word and soon thought of the perfect name for him. It would represent him for the rest of his life and it would be a nice one too, he was strong and loved doing exercise with any little thing he found, so it came to him.

"I know a perfect and smurfy name for you little one. From now on you'll be named… Hefty Smurf!"

When Papa announced his new name, little Hefty giggled and pulled Papa's beard harder than ever but this time he tore off some hairs making Papa yelp and let a tear of pain come out, forcing a smile to Hefty as he saw him grab the hairs. If one was like this, he wondered how his next 98 smurfs will be but now he had to concentrate on little Hefty for a few more days until his next arrival.


	2. My Papa!

Chapter 2

Papa had had the best days he could ever wish for, little Hefty was so much fun but sometimes so much trouble, but that didn't stop them from having fun together and enjoying each other. But even Hefty enjoyed himself too much when he kept on yanking Papa's beard and tarring off a few hairs. It was evening and Hefty was taking a nap in his cradle with Huggy and Papa was reading one of his spell books to learn new ones and put them in practice, he had in mind that the next little smurfling would arrive any day now since Hefty already came. It doesn't take too long for them arrive, once one comes the others come eventually so they can all be the equal age to avoid any disorders later, he just hoped that the next one would be as fun as Hefty is and also less attracted to his beard like him.

Later, Hefty woke from his nap and was crawling through the still unpopulated village just babbling and say once in a while 'exercise' as his first and only word. Papa just chuckled to himself as he saw him trying to lift a rock but no success, it just got him pouty and he crawled somewhere else.

"Exercise!" yelled Hefty since he still didn't know how to control his voice.

*chuckle* "Yes Hefty, exercise is good for you" said Papa from a bench.

"…Exercise" he said again with a smile.

"You'll be a really strong smurf by the looks of it" he said as he ruffled his hat.

Hefty saw his hand and grabbed it but how he was a strong little smurfling he squeezed Papa Smurf's hand with all his strength, which was a lot of his age. He giggled and squeezed harder making Papa yelp and try to make Hefty let go for the feeling that he was breaking his hand, soon, Hefty let go of his hand and crawled again but left Papa massaging his hand from the horrible pain it was in.

"_Please let the next smurfling be gentler with his grip…" _He thought as he put a sack of ice on his sore hand.

When night came, the elder smurf did the same thing he did when he was expecting Hefty, he stayed by the window to await his next little guest. He just hoped that he'll come fine and healthy like the first one did, but little Hefty was already asleep in his cradle covered all the way to the mouth with a big soft and puffy blanket so he wouldn't be cold at night. After that, the whole night was quiet until he heard the same thing he heard a few nights ago and once again, got filled with joy and rushed over to the bird that had his new little bundle and also a new playmate for Hefty.

When it was morning, Hefty woke up with a small yawn and rubbed an eye. He saw Papa Smurf looking at him with a big smile on his face; he picked up Hefty from his cradle and brought him to a basket that was similar to the one he was brought in, the elder smurf sat him on the floor next to the basket and grabbed an edge of the blanket that covered something.

"Hefty, this is your new playmate…look" said Papa when he uncovered the new little baby smurf. He was much smaller than Hefty and woke up the instant he was uncovered but he didn't cry, the just looked at the 2 smurfs and put one of his tiny fists in his mouth. "You two will be friends for now on, because there's nothing more valuable in life than a friend" said as he went away for a few minutes, but Hefty just kept staring at the other baby smurf. But by the looks of it, Hefty wasn't really good with new arrivals, when the little baby reached out for Hefty; the strong little smurfling leaned in and pulled the new baby's nose, making him cry and scream. When Papa heard the cries and dashed back to them and saw the little baby squirming in the basket and letting big tears come out his eyes, he picked him up and patted his back softly to try and calm him down from who knows what, but he soon saw how his nose was a little bruised and knew immediately it was a certain little smurfling sitting on the ground watching him.

"Hefty! That was a very unsmurfy thing to do to him. He just got here and you shouldn't treat him like that" he said with a mad face but not too mad.

Hefty stared at him and for some reason his eyes started to tear up and burst out crying harder than the other little smurf as if he knew what he did and what his papa just told him. The smurf couldn't help but hold him too since he felt guilty, he bounced them both and they slowly calmed down. Hefty looked at the little smurfling and grabbed his hand as in saying 'sorry', when the other baby felt the hand he looked at Hefty and smiled and let out a soft giggle making Papa feel better that they're getting along.

The past days he was watching the baby to see what his abilities or interests were, but the only thing he saw, was that he loved to play with a shape puzzle or with a toy house he had that he could disable and put back together on his own. He kept thinking to himself that that would be a good sign for his future. Since he has interests like that.

But there was another thing going on, the relationship Papa thought they'd have wasn't turning out so good at all, 2 days later and Hefty and the baby were sort of pushing each other and not even sharing their toys, that Hefty proclaimed his. The elder smurf was getting annoyed with their constant fighting and thought it was time to put an end to this, he picked up Hefty and placed him on a table and he picked up the other baby and placed him on the rug to separate them for a while.

"Ughhh, what am I going to smurf with you? All you 2 ever do is fight and if you're not fighting you're not sharing anything. Hefty, that's a 'no-no' and the same goes for you, so stop it" he said to both. He then picked up the other baby. "Come now, you have to get ready for your first word ceremony"

"Exercise!" said Hefty again as he complained to Papa for leaving him on the table.

"Oh yes *chuckle* sorry" he said as he put him on the floor again.

He crawled away and grabbed a wooden toy smurf and started to play with it but it made the baby jealous and want it. He started to squirm in Papa's arms and babbled as he reached out for the toy Hefty had, but Papa didn't let him go since he had to go and prepare the smurfling for his ceremony tonight, and the consequence for not listening to him is that all the time he spent giving him a bath putting him his new didey, he was crying and kicking for the toy. It already annoyed Papa but he'd get over it sooner or later.

They soon arrived to the specific part of the forest where the beam lands, he set the baby on the mushroom and waited patiently for the beam. Lucky for him, the baby settled down on the way there, nature distracted him and calmed him down, he was giving a few coos and bah's as he wondered where he was. Hefty was in Papa's arms wanting to know what was going to happen to him, he then rested his head on the older smurf's shoulder as he waited for who knows what was going to happen. Suddenly, the blue moon came and started to shine with all its might on the dark forest, then, the biggest beam came directly on the baby that was on the mushroom. He got scared at first but then settled down as he felt something in his throat.

"H…h…"

"Yes, come on little one" said Papa Smurf eager for the word.

"Hammer!" said the baby with claps.

"Hammer?" said Papa wondering what that could mean.

He then remembered all the things he's seen the little one do, the puzzle, the toy houses, he finally understood what he was meant to be and it was a very important job he had then. He picked him up from the mushroom and set him on his stroller and tickled his little belly making him giggle.

"You're a very smart and dedicated little smurfling… then your name shall be… Handy Smurf! Because it seems you like to tinker with some things and smurf up new things too"

Little Handy just stared at Papa and giggled at how happy he was. He then started to chant 'Hammer' over and over as his first word and he was proud of it. But Hefty just kept looking at him with the same face he had when they brought him here, by the looks of it he didn't understand what was going on even if he was here first. So he decided the rest his head on Papa again, but this time, he held Hefty closer to Handy with a smile.

"Look Hefty, Handy has his new name and word! Aren't you happy too?" he said as he put Hefty in front of Handy, who was smiling back at Hefty.

The only answer he got from Hefty was another yank on the nose making him cry again from the pain. Papa got Hefty away from Handy again and just stared at the little pouty smurfling in his arms.

"Hefty Smurf! Why did you do that again? You shouldn't treat him like that, he doesn't deserve it"

But Hefty just yawned and fell asleep on his shoulder again; Papa just gave a defeated sigh and tried to calm Handy down from the unpleasant treatment he keeps getting. And with that he headed back to the village with the whimpering baby smurf and the other trouble maker he had now.

When morning came, Papa was resting until he heard the sound of grunts and bah's out loud, he got up and saw Hefty and Handy fighting for Huggy. Hefty had a hand on the other smurflings face so he wouldn't reach the bear that he claimed his, he got over the fact that he had to share the other toys but Huggy was out of the question, which was his and no one else's. But Papa came and separated them again.

"Why do you 2 keep fighting? It's just a teddy bear" he said as he glanced at one and then the other.

"Exercise!"

"Hammer!"

For some reason he got the point, he put them down on the baby mat and sat in front of them. He looked at Hefty and brought him to his legs. Hefty thought he was in trouble but no, Papa just stared at him with a tender face.

"…Hefty, Handy isn't more important than you… you're jealous that he might take your place?"

Hefty just stared at him and then glanced at Handy who was sucking his thumb with an innocent face.

"You're not being replaced or anything. You're just as important as Handy is. Also, you have to get along with each other because more will come soon and you can't fight with every single smurf. So don't feel left out, you're really important to me as Handy is"

When Papa finished that, Hefty smiled at him and pulled his beard again, it meant he understood. He then crawled to Handy and gave him Huggy as a way to say 'I'm sorry' that Handy gladly accepted and played with Hefty and Huggy. Papa just looked at the 2 of them how they got along now and felt so relieved that they're having a good time just like he wanted in the first time.


	3. Framed

Chapter 3

Hefty and Handy were really great friends, close as brothers; they shared and played together everything. Papa was so happy with them but only this time at night, Hefty and Handy had to sleep in the same cradle since their Papa was still working with Handy's, but in a cute way, Handy helped Papa make the cradle by 'nailing' the nails with a toy hammer he had that made Papa chuckle. Hefty also helped out by 'carrying' wood that was the lightest of the pile but it was sweet of both of them to cooperate.

But the only difference now was that Papa gave Handy a new smurf hat that had a cap so he could look like a real mechanic or inventor and he often played with it. And Hefty received a pair of toy barbells so he could exercise his little and still to small muscles.

Night time came and finally, the other little baby finally arrived, Papa again greeted the stork for the right on time delivery he made and went back inside with his two little smurfs. They got a close look at the baby and smile at him, he was looking at them but he sure wasn't in the same attitude as them, he just kept looking at them and in some times he'd look at the furniture in the room he was in.

"Hello there smurf, I'm your Papa Smurf. And these are Hefty and Handy, your new friends" said Papa with a smile as Hefty and Handy looked curiously at him.

"Hammer!" said Handy waving his hand.

"Exercise!" said Hefty lifting his arms.

But the baby just blinked and ignored them as if they never spoke to him and fell asleep in his basket, Papa thought that maybe he was a little younger than the others to understand what he was saying, but he was the same size as the other 2 and by the looks of it he was the same age as them as well.

When the next day came, the 2 other smurfs wanted to play with the calm smurf as they offered a toy soldier to him, but he just looked at it and crawled away from them like he's done throughout the whole day. But Hefty wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer after that. He crawled up to the silent smurfling and sat in front of him so he could pay attention to him, but Handy just looked at him from afar. He got the toy and put it on the baby's face so he could play with it and them too, but the he just looked at it and tried to crawl away but Hefty didn't let him go away. But he thought of another idea to get him away from him, he laid on his back and cried as loud as he could. Hefty then crawled away as fast as he could back with Handy who was covering his ears for the cries that echoed through the room. And he got what he wanted; Papa came to the room and picked him up to take him to another room so he could get away from the other 2, he just got a victorious smile and rested his head on Papa's shoulder as the other 2 looked at him. But Hefty and Handy just looked at each other and continued playing by their selves.

When they were on the fields enjoying some nature things, it was Handy's turn to try and interact with the baby; he crawled up to him and just patted his back to get his attention but the only thing he got was a glare from him, it made Handy a little nervous and decided to go with Papa for protection. Papa saw Handy lift his arms in the air addressing him to carry him, he chuckled and picked him up as he hid his face on the elder smurf's chest. Hefty then started to get cranky and tugged on Papa's pants, making him look down at the little smurfling.

"What is it, hefty?" asked Papa with Handy in his arms.

"Aaaa…aaaaa" babbled Hefty as he pointed to his stomach.

"Oh I see you're hungry, then come on little ones, let's go eat something"

With that he took the 3 little smurfs to the kitchen and made them some porridge. He sat Hefty first and gave him his little meal but ended up getting him and Papa Smurf a complete sticky and smelly mess, it made Hefty laugh but Papa sigh. Then with Handy, he was a little calmer and just ate every spoonful of porridge he was fed, when Papa burped him, not only did that come out but also barf from Handy, he just babbled as Papa set him on the floor and crawled away, but the little baby had to wait since Papa went to clean up his back and shoulder from the surprise his little smurf left him. When the baby was being fed, Papa closed up the spoon to his mouth but he refused to eat a single bite of it, if it wasn't in one direction it was the other. He thought that maybe he wasn't hungry before he heard his little stomach grumble.

"I'm trying to feed you so you won't be hungry anymore, my little smurf. So please eat" begged Papa to the smurfling in the highchair.

After Papa gave up trying to feed him, he put the spoon down and sat to eat his own food, but he had no idea that the baby grabbed the spoon and was feeding himself the whole time. Hefty and Handy saw it and were really surprised that he can do all that and they couldn't, Handy was calling Papa Smurf but at the moment Papa turned to see him, the baby put the spoon in the same spot it was and just sat in the highchair with the same emotionless face he had since he got there.

"Handy, I know he didn't eat. I'll smurf him something else later" he said as he slightly ruffled Handy's hat.

"Hammer!"

"Yes, you're really helpful"

With that, Papa went to his lab for some more experimenting and left them in the living room with some blocks and toys so they could entertain their selves, and if they got tired of a lot of activities, there was a big soft pillow and blanket on a mat so they could rest there. Handy was putting together a smurf house while Hefty was lifting rubber barbells, and the other baby was coloring something weird in a piece of paper he found. Hefty got curious and decided to go look at what he drew, he just sat next to the baby and saw he was drawing Hefty with his barbells, the strong little smurfling thought it was kinda nice of him to actually do something good since he got here, he giggled at seeing the drawing and hugged the baby for the drawing. But he had another thing in mind; he gave Hefty a weird smile and started to cry and scream for nothing and it scared Handy from his little construction, but it seemed to work like he wanted. Papa came rushing to the room and saw the baby crying in front of Hefty and had one thought in mind.

"Hefty Smurf! You're causing trouble again? I thought I told you to be nice to the new smurflings!" said Papa smurf to the innocent little smurf.

"…E…exer-"

"No more Hefty! If you don't stop with your unsmurfy behavior… you will be punished"

Hefty more than anything was freaked out and mad that the baby actually got him in trouble for something he didn't do. When Papa picked up the baby to take him to the lab with him, he noticed the drawing on the floor, he at first thought it was cute and maybe he was a little hard on Hefty but when he looked at the paper again something caught his attention. Not only did 'make' the baby cry but he also drew on the sheet of paper where he wrote the longest and most difficult spell he's ever smurfed. His patience couldn't take it anymore and roughly turned to Hefty who was looking at him more scared than before.

"…Hefty…I've been really patient with you…but this time you ruined a really complicated spell I smurfed on for 56 years!" He said with the baby in his arms who was just looking at Papa's angry face.

Hefty was just too scared to move from his spot and just shrunk and whimpered, Papa was walking up to him but before he could get there, Handy stood in his way and looked at Papa with sad eyes. Hefty was glad that Handy defended him, the little smart smurfling babbled and then pointed to the baby in their papa's arms.

"Hammer!" he yelled as he kept on pointing to the troublemaking baby.

"It was him?" said Papa listening to Handy

He just nodded and hugged Hefty as in saying 'he didn't do anything'; Papa looked at the baby in his arms and saw his serious little look, he never knew that appearances could really trick someone like that, he knew he was calm and lonely but not a troublemaker. He looked at the 2 babies on the floor and saw Hefty hugging Handy for protection since he was shivering and looking at Papa with scared eyes a bit teary for how he yelled at him and he was only a baby. It made Papa feel guilty for treating a baby that way and remembered he was one before and his Papa Smurf had to handle him too before, he needed to find the patience for them since he would not only handle Hefty, but 96 more smurfs in the future. He put the baby down and went with Hefty to hug him and make him feel safe again.

"Hefty I'm sorry for what I said, I know you're still a baby and it was kind of my fault for thinking you were going to act more mature than you should. So I think the last times I got mad at you, you didn't do anything am I right?" Hefty shook his head and looked at the baby next to Papa's legs.

"I see, I'm sorry again, Hefty. Can you forgive me?"

A pull on the beard answered his question; he then again, let out an 'ouch' from the intensity f the pull. He picked him up and went with Handy as he watched them.

"You're a really loyal friend to Hefty, Handy. That makes me happy my little inventor." said Papa with a chuckle.

Handy clapped and giggled at the complement he got from Papa, but then the temptation was killing him; he crawled to Papa's face and started to pull on his beard too, he laughed and pulled harder making the elder smurf yelp as they both yanked on his beard. The other baby was just watching them do that, but like they say if you can't beat them join them; he also crawled up and pulled Papa's beard. The 'father' just thought to himself '_Why me?'_ as he sat there letting them have some fun with his facial hair.

Finally, the ceremony came once again and the 3 smurfs waited patiently for the new word of the serious smurfling. The beam finally got him and he started to blab something that was barely heard, until he decided to sort of yell it out.

"…HATE!"

"Hate?" said Papa Smurf a little surprised.

The baby sat on the mushroom with his arms crossed and with a grumpy look on his face. Hefty and Handy were confused at what word was that, they never heard it, not even from Papa. The smurf walked up to the mushroom and picked him up with the same frowny face he had since they got here. Until it hit him, the perfect name for him…sort of.

"Well, it seems you don't like being a smurfy smurf like the other 2 and you also don't like to be happy by your looks. You also came to be a little trickster for what you've been smurfing to Hefty these days. So then, your name shall be Grouchy Smurf!"

When Papa said his new name, he just looked at Papa and then crossed his arms and pouted at his new name when he should happy that he found his new name. Hefty and Handy clapped at his new name but it just got him crankier than he was before. He started to squirm in Papa's hands and yelled out over and over.

"HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE!"


	4. Apaticing

Chapter 4

It's been a week and now Papa had 5 little smurflings with him, the other 2 that arrived was one he named he named Weepy since he hadn't stopped crying since he got here also his first word being 'sad', while the other little smurfling was one named Tuffy because he imitated Hefty in everything and his first word was 'strong'. They made Papa laugh at how each smurfling had their own personality and how they developed it so quick now he wondered how the next smurfling would be like since the next blue moon was tonight, his thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a crash and baby giggles in his lab.

At night, he was rocking the 5 smurflings to sleep before anything else happened; he was also being attentive for the stork to come with his next smurfling but then he heard the sound of a 'bah!' come from the 3rd cradle on his right. It was Grouchy looking at Papa with his little cute frown, Papa just chuckled at his expression and picked him up for whatever he wanted now, the little smurfling just wanted to get out of his cradle for a while; it really bored him to be there so long and doing nothing but just lay on his back and stare at the ceiling as he tried to take a nap.

"What is it now, Grouchy?" said Papa bouncing him to try and make him smile.

"Hate!" he blabbed out and laid his head on Papa's shoulder.

*chuckle* "Seems you only wanted to smurf with me, huh?"

"…Hate"

"You make laugh sometimes Grouchy" he said as he patted his little back.

When Papa glanced at the window he saw the other stork arriving with his other little smurfling, he got excited and decided to take Grouchy with him since the little guy wanted to be with him for a while. He greeted the bird and soon took his delivery and went back inside as Grouchy just stared at the whole thing happening. Papa sat Grouchy on the floor and patted his head as he put the basket down and see his new smurfling.

"Look Grouchy, here's your new playmate like the others." He told the curious smurfling.

He took off the covers on the baby and showed a little smurfling sleeping with a smile on his face. He seemed a little chubbier than the others but it didn't matter, he looked absolutely adorable in the basket until he opened his eyes and saw Papa and Grouchy looking at him. He for some reason started to smile at them but the difference of the smile was that he smiled as he showed them his tongue making Grouchy more confused than curious along with Papa.

"Hello there smurfling, I'm Papa Smurf and this is Grouchy" he said tenderly to the smurfling in the basket.

"Hate!"

"Don't yell too much Grouchy, you can wake up the others" whispered Papa to the little smurfling as he kept looking at the new baby.

And then happened what the elder smurf didn't want, Weepy woke up and started to cry a storm for nothing serious. Papa got up and headed towards him and rocked him slowly to try and calm him down, but Grouchy got closer to the new baby to get a better look at him. The little baby stood still and just stared at the grouch of a baby looking at him with the frown he had 24/7, until for no reason, the baby bit Grouchy on the nose making him scream not from pain but from anger since none of them didn't have teeth yet. He rubbed his nose but he wouldn't let that pass, he got near again and was about to hit the baby in the basket until Papa got his arm before it reached the new comer.

"GROUCHY! Don't do that! You're acting like Hefty when Handy arrived" said Papa with a sigh.

"HATE!" He yelled in anger as he pointed to the baby and rubbed his nose.

"Don't get too mad, he's a little more innocent than you when you got here"

"Hate…"

"Oh Grouchy…"

After a few days the smurfling were playing in nursery Papa had for them. Handy and Hefty were playing with a toy soldier; Weepy was asleep on a teddy bear, Tuffy was punching a toy dragon to show how brave he was and Grouchy just sat there with his arms crossed as he looked at a bird on the window. But the new smurfling was crawling through the nursery looking for something by the looks of it; he was looking at both directions and continued crawling, he passed by Handy and Hefty but found nothing. But soon, something caught his attention from the toy chest, he pulled it out and it was a toy strawberry, his face lit up and he hugged it tight. He loved it so much that he instantly put it in his mouth, but Hefty saw him and wondered why he was doing that until Handy saw him too and decided to imitate him by putting the toy soldier in his mouth like him. When Papa was coming back he saw the baby with the strawberry toy in his mouth knowing there was nothing wrong when it was a plush toy but he saw Handy with the toy soldier and quickly took it off his mouth and pick him up.

"Handy no! That's really dangerous, a part can get loose and you can choke!" he said a little frightened.

"Hammer?"

"It's really unsmurfy, that's also a 'no-no'"

"Hammer" he said again but pointing to the baby as he enjoyed the plush toy.

"That's not much of a problem compared to a wooden toy. But still he shouldn't do that"

Papa walked up to the baby and tried to pull the plush out of his mouth but didn't have much luck because he was also hugging it so no one could take it away from him. After a few tries, he pulled it out his mouth but got him whimpering for it, he didn't want to leave him with such a sad face and thought that maybe he could give it back to him but only if he didn't think of putting in his mouth again because he was making the others do it too, what of one of them does with something that isn't a toy? It could be a really scary experience for him.

"Okay smurfling, I'll give you back the toy, but no more putting up your mouth, ok?" he said really hoping he understood what he said, but he only got a smile and some bounces out of him.

He gave him the toy and hugged it again but this time he didn't put it in his mouth, he stared at it with a very big smile sticking his tongue out at the toy again, Papa was very curious about this smurfling, he just wanted to know what he is meant to be in the future. But the thought was gone after he heard some coos come from the other 5 smurflings; he glanced at them and saw they were giving him a strange look. Before he could wonder what it was, he heard the stomach of one growl and knew what it was now, he picked up Hefty and Handy first and then he'd come for the rest after he was done with them. At the kitchen, Hefty was making a mess with the porridge as Handy was sitting there waiting to be fed, it made Papa laugh how one was a little messy while the other was calm and happy as he fed him a spoon full of porridge. Handy sometimes had the habit of eating with his thumb in his mouth, no matter how many times Papa took out his hand from his mouth he always put it back in the instant it was out, so he just let him be until he gets tired of it. But with Hefty, every time he fed him he'd grab the porridge with his bare hands and spread it through the whole tray with the goop and sometimes on himself for fun, but it gave his papa so much trouble taking the sticky stuff off him constantly.

When he was done feeding them, he picked up Handy and started to pat his back gently until he heard a burp come out, he just said what a good boy he is and put him on the mat for him to play while he finished with the others. When he patted Hefty's back, the little smurfling just looked at his papa's back and started to pat on it as he imitated him. Papa felt the pats and laughed as it tickled him, but he soon heard a loud burp come from Hefty, he really had it stuck in there tight. But after the burp, he let out a little sigh and rested his head on the adult smurf's shoulder, he put him on the mat with Handy and headed for the other 2 smurflings waiting to be fed. It was a little simpler with them, Tuffy wanted to show how strong he was by staying still as Papa fed him and Weepy seemed to be clam when Papa was around so there was no trouble at all in some way, he was really grateful for that part though.

As it was time to feed Grouchy and the new baby, he always tried to make Grouchy at least giggle at the funny faces he makes but the only thing he gets from his sourpuss smurfling is a snort or an annoyed look that makes Papa just cut it out and continue feeding him, but with the other baby he really enjoyed being with Papa all the time even more when he fed him, it seemed he really liked that kind of attention. But Grouchy just stared at him as he was being fed but he then quit and fed himself since he didn't like Papa doing it for him.

1 day later and it was time for the first word ceremony for the new baby, the other 5 sat near the mushroom where the new baby was, he was giggling and sticking his tongue out again towards Papa, he really couldn't wait to see why he was doing that constantly and why did he only enjoy certain toys like the strawberry toy and being with him at feeding hour. As the moon let out the beam it caught him off guard and made the baby look at the moon with curiosity, until he finally said his first word.

"F-f-f-FOOD!"

"Food?" said Papa wondering.

He finally understood what he meant, the strawberry toy, he thought it was a real one, feeding time was favorite time because he got to eat until he couldn't anymore and the fact that he was a little chubbier than the others. He picked up the giggling baby and rubbed his nose with his own.

"You seem to really like food, any type by the looks of it. So then, you'll be named… Greedy Smurf! For your incredible love for food."

"Food!" he yelled out with his tongue out and a big smile.

"I think that also shows it, right?" said Papa with a chuckle.

Now that he had 6 little smurflings to look after, he really wondered how each smurfling would come with their own personality; he just hoped the rest wouldn't be such a fond of food like his new little arrival, Greedy would really make it a little hard to satisfy his different hunger from the others.


	5. Different type

Chapter 5

It's been 2 weeks and Papa had his hands full with now 12 little smurflings. He had Hefty, Handy, Grouchy, Weepy, Tuffy, Greedy and the other 6 were Cobbler, Dentist, Actor, Architect, Archeologist and Dreamy smurflings. They were all really interesting little smurfs with their own qualities and personalities that made Papa laugh or be amazed, also, for his luck the new smurfling came at last but he also had his hands full when he came. He put down Handy and Architect that were in his arms to grab the basket properly; he soon got inside his house and put the basket in the middle of the room to his new smurfling, wondering how he would receive them like the others received him.

"Oh little smurflings, gather around to smurf your new playmate!" he said eagerly to his little baby smurfs.

Some crawled up the Papa as he called them but some didn't understand and stayed in their place but the elder smurf came to bring them with the others and the new arrival so they could all have a good introduction.

"Alright then my little baby smurfs, meet your new friend" said Papa when he uncovered the baby.

The little smurflings looked in the basket and saw another baby sucking his thumb and asleep, he soon woke up and looked around to see where he was but all the time he had a serious look. Greedy was the one that got near him and said 'food' to him as in saying 'hi', but the baby just looked at him and did a strange look at continued sightseeing. Then Handy got near him and gently patted his belly to get his attention but he got the same answer from him, making Papa confused.

"I wonder why he is so serious."

"Exercise?" said Hefty to Papa.

"Don't worry Hefty, I'm sure he'll get used to you and the others as well" he said as he ruffled his hat.

But back with the other smurfling, they all tried to interact with the new one in the family, but he didn't listen to anyone when they spoke to him to try and be nice.

"Tooth" said Dentist as he waved at him.

"…"

"Fossil" said Archeologist.

"…"

"Shoe" said Cobbler trying to get on his smurfy side.

"…"

"Imagine" said Dreamy smiling at him but like the others he had no answer from him, that started to worry Papa. He knew at least when Grouchy came, he sort of answered him when he spoke to him but this one by far didn't answer a single thing or even coo or laugh like the others did when they arrived. He went to the basket and picked him up to somehow see what the problem was, but he seemed normal but really serious that could top Grouchy only striking the grouch part. He tried making weird baby sounds to see if he wasn't mute.

"Can you say 'goo'?" asked Papa with hope in him but didn't have an answer, "please answer me, can you say 'goo'?"

"…goo?" said the baby imitating Papa. It made Papa relieved that he could speak normal; he got nervous for a second but then put him with the other smurflings so he could socialize with them.

When it was the next day, he was sitting on his rocking chair putting Tuffy to sleep while humming him a lullaby, but he couldn't help but notice that when the babies were playing with their toys he saw the baby playing by himself in the corner of the room; it's like if he didn't want to play with them or the others with him. As soon as Tuffy fell asleep, he put him in his cradle and went to the baby to put him with the rest of the smurflings. Handy crawled up to him and gave him one of his toy smurfs so he could play with him since Hefty was playing with Greedy, but the baby just looked at the toy and put it down as he just sat there looking in front making Handy uncomfortable and confused at his actions, so he decided to crawl to Papa and show him what was going on.

"Hammer, hammer" repeated Handy as he tugged on Papa's pants.

"What is it, Handy?"

"Hammer" he said as he pointed to the baby.

Papa saw him sitting there looking at nothing, he seriously was starting to think it was something else and hoped he'd find some way to help out with whatever he was thinking or doing. So the thought that maybe what they all needed was to go out for a little while in the forest, come to think of it, ever since they got here they never seen or been in the forest. So it was a good idea to give them a little tour around the place that protected and surrounded their beloved but little village. He made them follow him to a safe and nice part of the forest, Hefty was crawling a little faster than the others but Handy was trying to keep up with him, but after a few minutes of crawling Papa had to carry Greedy since he was left a few feet away from the others.

When they arrived Papa set Greedy on the ground next to him and showed him the big bushes, trees and wild animals in the forest. He was amazed by everything that surrounded him and the other smurfs as well; their first reaction was crawling to all the bushes and trees they saw, also picking a few leaves to get a good look at them.

"Strong!" said Tuffy as he showed Papa a twig he found.

*giggles* "Yes Tuffy, that's a twig you smurfed there"

"Audience!" said Actor as he showed Papa some berries he tore off a bush.

"Mm-hm, those are berries, Actor"

Handy was pulling some roots that were sticking out a tree so he could show them to Papa Smurf but he was having a difficult time doing it for his lack of strength, but good little Hefty went to smurf him a hand. He got next to Handy and started to pull with all his little strength until he finally tore them off, but he also brought a big amount of dirt and pebbles on both since the roots went flying over their heads as he lost his grip when he pulled them out. They were soon covered in the filth looking at each other but instead of crying like most babies do, they giggled and started to play in the dirt. But Papa saw them and quickly came to them.

"Handy, Hefty. Look at yourselves *sigh* I'll have smurf you both a bath as soon as we get home."

But after Papa finished his sentence, Handy spread some dirt on his beard and both giggled at the sight, the elder smurf just gave a sigh and a soft chuckle at how they got entertained. But afterwards, he heard the sound of a thud; he gently put Handy and Hefty down as they crawled to the dirt again and headed to where the sound came from, he saw it was the silent and serious baby sitting there by himself until he started crying for no reason or he thought. Papa had an idea of how help him; he headed back to the village and quickly came back since he left 12 smurflings alone in the forest. He went to the still crying baby smurf and put on what he thought was going to help him and it did, the baby finally smiled at Papa and crawled up to him to just get to meet him properly, it made Papa happy that he finally was a normal little smurfling like the others.

When they were back at the village, the leader smurf was bathing Handy and Hefty in a little tub; a few bubbles were flying by and some foam was scattered all over the bathroom as they were splashing the water joyfully. Hefty was playing the foam and put it on his face as a beard to imitate Papa Smurf, it made him laugh how his little strong smurf was pretending to be him and so was Handy giggling at him, but Papa took off the foam before he swallowed it or sting his eyes. After a few minutes of laughter and joy they were being dried off and put back in the nursery with the rest of the smurflings.

Papa had noticed the new baby to be in his spell books flipping the ages as he saw all the drawings they had, it really called his attention and I made him giggle a lot when he saw Papa make some spells and potions for them, he was starting to understand what interest he was developing.

This time, Papa went alone to hear the new baby's first word, he thought that taking too much smurflings would a bit of a cargo on him, so it'd only be him and the new one to hear the new word he'd be hearing for a while.

He set the smurfling on the mushroom right on time for the blue moon to come and let out its magical beams again, it finally hit the baby making him giggle and start to feel like saying something new. Papa waited patiently for the little one to say his new word until he finally spoke.

"Ga…ga..gaguligoop!"

Papa was by far confused of what that word meant he had no idea of what he was trying to say but he'd have to think of some name to try and see if in the future he would show more of his personality to the others and him too.

"Well little one, you really are different from the rest of the smurflings. Your new word doesn't make much sense like the others do and you seem to like it whenever I smurf a new potion or spell but I also smurfed that you like to read a lot and have a little conscience than the others. I think you'll be named…Brainy Smurf! Because you have a big love for theory and also because you wear glasses *chuckle* not to mention you like to 'read' all my spell books. You'll be a special one I'm sure."

Yes, it was little Brainy, that was the reason he was so serious, he didn't have a good eye sight to see where he was going and he didn't move a lot for having the fear of crashing on a wall or something nearby, but now he had a new name and reputation that would be his forever.

After the ceremony, Papa went back with his little Brainy Smurf so he could join the rest of his little playmates and have a normal interaction with them since his rocky start.


	6. Noisy experience

Chapter 6

Papa now had 20 little smurflings with him; the new ones that came were Camper Smurf, Coalminer, Blacksmith, Flying, Potter, Flighty and Equilibrist. They've been quite a handful for Papa but that didn't mean he didn't love being with them, they were really funny and fun for him. But a few days before little Handy got sick from a horrible fever, he couldn't stop sneezing, crying and he was also throwing up, Papa tried his best to give him a cure but it would take time for the effects to kick in for the little smurfling. Today, Greedy and Coalminer were playing with some blocks and toy carts with Brainy and Grouchy, but Hefty wasn't playing at all since he was sitting next to Handy's cradle trying to see what was wrong with him, but Papa came and picked up the little smurfling so he could see how his play mate was sleeping with a cherry red face from the fever he had.

"Exercise?" asked Hefty looking at Papa with sad eyes.

"Yes Hefty, he's feeling unsmurfy to play now" said Papa putting a hand on his sick little smurf.

"…Papa"

Papa stood frozen for a few second and looked at Hefty with a blank face. He finally said another word besides 'exercise', it made him happy that he finally learned something but too bad it was in such bad moment. The only thing he could do was smile and him and give him a little kiss on the cheek to show how proud he was of him, it wouldn't be far now when the others say other words.

"Food!" said Greedy putting some blocks on a tower he was building.

"Coal" said Coalminer clapping at him.

To try and cooperate with them, Brainy grabbed a block and gave it to Grouchy so he could play with them too; he crawled some inches near him and practically shoved the block on his face so he could see it but it made Grouchy glare at him, but Brainy didn't seem to care and showed him the block again.

"Gaguligoop?" said Brainy putting the block on his play mate's hand.

"…Hate" said Grouchy as he put the block down and crawled somewhere else leaving Brainy looking at him with a confused face.

"Forging" said Blacksmith as he crawled up to Brainy and picked up the block as showing him that he did want to play with them.

The evening was full of playtime, naps, meals and more, Papa put all the smurflings in their cradle so they could all have a good night sleep, but before he left he went to check on Handy again. He put a hand on his forehead to feel temperature once again. It was rather high, he was also breathing deeply and once in a while he'd cough, it made Papa feel bad for him but he was still working on his medicine. But when Papa left he heard something on the front door that caught his attention, when he opened the door, there was nothing there anymore. He thought that it must've been a bird or something, until he heard the sound of a rattle coming from the bottom. As he glanced down he saw a basket again, assuring it was a new smurfling that arrived in another blue moon, he completely forgot about it since he's been busy with Handy. He picked up the basket and took it to his room; he uncovered the baby and showed him with a small smile on his face as he giggled at Papa. The elder smurf put him next to his bed and waited for morning so he could meet the rest of the members, and so, he took a long snooze for tomorrow.

The morning came quick in his point of view as he stretched and yawned from his bed, he got up and walked up to the basket with the baby already up and staring at Papa. He picked him up in the basket and took him to the nursery with the others; most of them were still asleep but just like 6 were awake.

"Little smurflings, I have a surprise for you and the other ones that that're still asleep" said Papa hiding the basket behind his back.

"Imagine?" asked Dreamy trying to see what Papa had behind him.

"Very well then…meet your new playmate!" said Papa eagerly.

He showed them the basket with a smiling little smurfling inside it; he waved his little arms in the air and made little cooing sounds at them to show his happiness of being here with them. Dreamy, Greedy, Grouchy, Archeologist, Coalminer and Weepy were looking at him and gave him a smile as they crawled up near him, but shortly, Papa heard Handy cry hardly from his cradle. He rushed to him to see what happened to him but when he arrived, he only saw his red face full of tears and Hefty sitting up on his cradle looking at him with sad eyes. The elder smurf put a hand on Handy's little forehead and it felt like he was touching a pot of boiling water, he was high in his fever and he didn't even have the strength to cry more. Hefty on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry because he did know what was going on with his little friend, he really wished he could help but there was nothing else to do.

As the day passed, Papa was inside his house with Handy sleeping on his shoulder so he wouldn't feel alone and he was also helping him recover soon from his little illness, but he was also watching the new smurfling's qualities and sort of his personality. He seemed to really like to bang on the pans with some spoons or he liked to blow in some rolled up pieces of paper, maybe he was a little mischievous or really entertained with anything. But when he banged on the and it always ended up making Weepy cry or the others cry too, except for Grouchy of course since he ended up screaming 'hate' and crawl away from the horrible banging ringing in his head, but the thoughts were interrupted when he heard Handy cough softly on his shoulder, he patted his back and made shush sounds to comfort him. But unexpectedly, Handy by accident threw up on Papa's shoulder and cried about it, Papa got up to clean himself from the mess and put the sick smurfling in his cradle for a few minutes.

When it was the next day, Papa went to check on Handy again but he then noticed he wasn't even crying like he does every morning, the only thing he was doing was that he was just lying on his back with his little mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out. When Papa called him name a few times, he felt that the fever got worse; he was hotter than before and in a critical situation. He picked him up and went running to his lab to find his healing potions quick before something he'd regret would happen, he dug and pushed between bottles and books for the remedy he wanted urgently for his 'son' until he found the book of health he seeked and flipped through the pages for the right one.

After 2 hours of searching and preparing he finally made the potion he wanted warmed it up for little Handy that didn't have the strength or energy to stand for himself anymore. He sat him up and slowly poured the potion in his mouth in hope of that he'd swallow it by himself, the little smurfling did his best in doing what his Papa hoped he'd do and drank the whole bottle he fed him. He waited patiently as he sat Handy on his lap, all of a sudden he started to cough again but it wasn't a bad cough, it was one to clear the throat, he looked up at Papa and he was all of a sudden his nice tone of blue and little smile back.

"Hammer!" said Handy as he reached out for Papa with a big smile.

"Oh Handy you're all better!" cried Papa as he picked up and spinned Handy in the air making him giggle.

"Hammer…PAPA!" said Handy eagerly

"Handy… you said 'Papa'! Hefty and you said 'Papa'! I'm so proud of the 2 of you!" he said hugging Handy as he hugged back.

But the moment didn't last as he heard the other smurflings cry in the nursery; he walked in and saw the reason of having cranky little smurflings, it was the new baby banging on the pans with a spoon and started to 'sing' but it was a horrible sound they had to support for now. Papa in some way found it funny and picked up the baby as he smiled at him still having the spoon in his little hand. Handy didn't really get a good chance to meet the new smurfling, so he just cuddled into Papa's chest and stared at him for a few seconds until the baby noticed him, he waved the spoon as his way of greeting Handy and also trying to get on his good side as he thought he was on the other smurflings.

"Abah!" said the baby waving the spoon.

"…Hammer?"

"Yes Handy, this is the new smurfling that smurfed here last night" said Papa putting them together.

"Exercise!" said Hefty as he saw Handy all better now.

"Hammer!"

Papa put him on the floor and then he crawled to Hefty who gave him a big hug for being better again. He was glad that the other smurflings were happy about it too, it showed how each one cared for each other even if they're still too young to understand those types of situations, but that's the smurfy thing about being a smurf. Even the baby that didn't even know Handy was happy for him too, he literally jumped off Papa's arms and crawled up to the others and hugged Handy too, and he then started to squeal in joy for them. He really seemed to be a happy smurfling in Papa's eyes; he really wondered what his first word would be.

At lunch, the elder smurf had to feed them in pairs to make it a little easier to handle than 3 or 4 at the same time. He was right now feeding Greedy and the new baby, he never had trouble feeding Greedy, he'd always have his mouth wide open for each spoonful of porridge or smashed up veggies for them but sometimes it was hard to fill him up too. As Papa wondered how he could find a way to satisfy his hungry little smurfling's appetite he was feeding the new one, but each spoonful he fed him, he would let out a squeal of happiness and blow in the paper cone he always had with him, it just made Papa really curious for him.

It finally came again; he walked slowly through the forest to take the baby to the mushroom and hear his first word and have that curiosity off his back at last. He placed him on the same place each smurf goes and waited for the special beam to come. When the beam finally came and hit the baby directly, he was starting to feel something different in him and there came a smile to his face.

"S-S-S-Symphony!"

"Symphony? Amazing" said Papa a little curious of his first word.

He picked him up and took a quick look at him and tried to figure out what his name would be, but all the pieces came together at the end. He remembered all the things he did, Banging on the pots and pans with a spoon, sing, blow in a paper cone and show lots of care and love to the others, the perfect name finally came to him.

"You seem to have a big smurfy heart with you and you love to show it to the others, right? But you also seem to have an interest for music. Therefore, your new name shall be…Harmony Smurf!"

When he said the new name for Harmony, he clapped and squealed again from the excitement he felt in his little blue being, he put his hands on Papa's face and gave him a little kiss on the nose to show he love to his papa. It made Papa feel sweet for his good natured personality, and with that, they headed back to the village before one of his 20 little smurflings break or do something they shouldn't.


	7. Giving the best

Chapter 7

There were now 27 smurflings with them, Complimentary, Fakir, Drummer, Disabled, Fisher and Mango were now part of the family of smurfs; it was starting to be a bit difficult for Papa to look after so many but his hands will be fuller with more coming until they're 99 smurfs he believed, but now he had to focus on these for now.

Papa thought that the arrival of the new smurfling would take a little more than the others, but he could've been wrong from his theory. At the dark night, he received another stork with a basket in its beak; he thanked it for the delivery and went back inside with his little smurflings as they were all tucked in their respective cradles. He put the basket down and decided to show the new baby his home first thing in the morning; he tucked himself in, blew out his candle and slept in the dark night to await his new day tomorrow.

As morning came, he heard the sound of a cry come from the nursery, he got up with a slight touch of laziness to go and see which one of his 27 smurflings woke up first. He opened the door and saw the others sleep peacefully sucking their thumbs, toys or on a pacifier, when he heard the cry again he saw it was Greedy, he was waving his arms in the air and let out big tears as he kicked as well. Papa picked him up and already knew why he woke up; he was hungry since the sound of his stomach rumbling was heard eventually, he let out a soft chuckle and took him to the kitchen so he could be the first to get his breakfast before the others. As soon as he sat him on the high chair, he clapped his hands and sticked out his tongue as he waited for his meal to come, it made Papa laugh how he got so excited for a simple thing like food.

"Ok Greedy, open wide" addressed Papa to the hungry little smurfling.

He didn't need any instructions for that, as soon as the spoon was close enough to him he actually leaned in and put the spoonful in his mouth, he even gave a little blush from the smurfy sensation he felt in his mouth. He squealed and clapped at Papa as Papa laughed at his reactions.

*chuckle* "Greedy, you really know how to put the smurfiness in someone in the morning" said Papa as he tickled his belly.

"Food!"

He fed him until he was done with his 3 rounds of full bowls of porridge, Papa really hoped that when he grows up he could take it easy with the eating, it was really hard to satisfy his hunger and it could sometimes be a trouble for the other smurflings. They only ate a few of it and he hoped in teaching Greedy to eat in small amounts too.

As soon as Greedy finished, 4 other smurflings woke up and made their call for Papa Smurf to come and pick them up to have a good meal for breakfast, but when he saw them he totally forgot about the new smurfling in his bedroom. He slapped his forehead and went to his room as saw something wiggling under the blanket of the basket; he uncovered the smurfling and saw his little face. For some reason, his face was a little more innocent than the others; he was looking at Papa with a confused look until he smiled at him and waved his little hands in the air, it was a very cute sight for him and picked him from the basket and brought him with the others so they could have a good meeting between one another.

"Papa! Exercise!" yelled Hefty from his cradle to get Papa's attention.

"Hammer! Papa! Hammer!" yelled Handy imitating Hefty.

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold on" said Papa coming with the new smurfling.

As he went for Hefty and Handy, he set the baby on the playpen so he wouldn't go anywhere in the meantime. He got the 2 smurflings and went with them to the kitchen, right now; Hefty, Handy, Greedy, Harmony, Flighty and Grouchy were up while the rest were still asleep. He just looked at the cradles and wondered what they were and why was he in a jail of some kind with colorful bars, but he wasn't alone, Greedy, Harmony and Grouchy were in the play pen too but just looked at the new baby with close attention. Greedy crawled up to him and tilted his head as he wondered who he was.

"Food?"

"…Bah!" said the new baby.

"…Hate…" said Grouchy from afar as he laid on a big teddy bear.

"Aaaaeee…" said the baby again.

"Symphony!" said Harmony with a little trumpet he had with him.

"Aaaaa…aaaa" said the baby again.

They didn't understand why he didn't say something like the others did, they all had a special word and it seems he didn't have his yet. Harmony thought that maybe the best way to get his word would be to get 'inspired' to get it, he put the trumpet on his lips and blew with the little force of his lungs to create 'beautiful music' for him. But the result he got was that he woke up the others that were still sleep, Weepy's the one that made the biggest wake up than the others he cried and screamed at the same time that actually scared the others making them cry too. It was incredible what Harmony could actually make in a small matter of time. Papa came running into the nursery to see what the whole commotion was; he picked up Weepy and tried his best to calm him down but nothing worked with the little guy. So, the only solution Papa found was just to take him to another room or with Hefty and Handy at the kitchen, maybe some food will calm him down, so he tried it out.

When Papa arrived at the kitchen, he saw the whole place was a disaster, the walls were covered in goo, some bowls, the drawers and the cabinets were too. He then saw Handy and Hefty having a food fight and enjoyed it by the looks of it, they were giggling and clapping at everything they did, but the fun ended when they saw Papa in the entrance looking at the mess they made. Hefty and Handy stared at him and then sat still in their highchairs and 'pretended' like nothing happened. Papa put Weepy on a highchair and went with the little troublemakers that were in the highchairs.

"You just love getting dirty when I'm not smurfing around am I right?" said Papa with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Papa hammer" said Handy tilting his head.

"Papa exercise" said Hefty

"If you 2 keep this unsmurfy act up, you'll be put in a time out. You don't want to be in a time out like Greedy was 3 weeks ago, do you?" said Papa lifting an eyebrow.

3 weeks ago, Greedy was put in a time out for actually breaking into the kitchen and who knows how but reached the cookie jar and ate all the cookies Papa had as little smurfy treats, when he got inside he only saw a little smurfling with his head stuck in the jar and crumbs all over the floor. He took the jar off the baby's head and gave him a serious look as Greedy lifted his arms in desires of being carried, but the only thing he knew afterwards was that he was sitting in the corner as the others played with their toys. So Hefty and Handy knew what a time out was and didn't wanna end up like poor Greedy did, so they decided to sit straight and silent.

"Let's hope this doesn't happen again. Do we agree" he asked as the 2 babies nodded.

"Good. Now Weepy let's smurf you something to eat"

As Papa was feeding Weepy, the new baby was crawling around the nursery to see what interesting things it had, he found a toy soldier on the floor and started to play with it, he shook it a few times until the head went flying away and landed in the cradle of Cobbler making him cry in fear of seeing a head in his cradle. The baby thought quick and crawled away from what happened, he then started to look for something else to play with and that doesn't brake easy. He then found a stuffed toy and played with that until he saw Brainy on the other side 'reading' a book, he was curious of what he was doing and also about the things he had on his face. So he decided to crawl up to him and see what he was doing.

"Bah"

"…Gaguligoop?" said Brainy looking at him.

The baby clapped at Brainy and bounced a few times too at him but he was starting to confuse him, but before Brainy could crawl away, he got in front of him and showed him the toy as saying that he wants to play with him. Brainy tilted his head but agreed and both played for a little while. When some time passed they both fell asleep on a stuffed animal, the baby was on the upper part while Brainy was on the bottom, the baby moved to side a little but didn't calculate the distance good and fell on Brainy. The little smurfling with glasses yelped and woke up quickly to see what fell on him, but he saw a pair eyes looking at him and knew it was the new baby; he rolled over and made the baby get off him.

"Gaguligoop!" said Brainy a little mad.

"Bauuh…" said the baby a little ashamed.

After that, the baby saw another toy lying on the floor not far from them, he crawled over to it and began to play with as Brainy followed behind wanting to play with the toy too. They shared it but when it was the baby's turn again, he accidentally squished too hard and it popped letting all the stuffing come out. Brainy was a little freaked out seeing how the toy was massacred and crawled to Papa who was reading a book of spells.

"Gaguligoop" said Brainy tugging on Papa's pants.

"What is it brainy?" he asked putting his book down.

Brainy pointed to the baby and showed what he did to the toy. Papa just gave a chuckle and went to see how the toy ended up; he picked it up and looked at the guilty face the baby had on. He bent down and ruffled his hat with a smile on his face as Brainy was confused at it.

"Don't worry little one, accidents happen" he said as he got up and went to fix the toy.

After some hours, the smurflings were all around the nursery playing with different toys or in little groups, Hefty was playing with his fake barbells as Handy just watched him. The new baby saw what Hefty was doing and decided to do the same, he picked up one of the barbells and to 'exercise' with it, but he put too much force in it that when he lifted it, it slipped out of his hands and landed on Handy's head. The baby didn't know what to do but hide behind Brainy who was next to him as Handy cried from the pain on his head.

Papa came in the nursery and saw Handy crying a storm and saw the barbell on him and immediately thought Hefty did it since he was the only one that played with barbells besides Tuffy. He picked Handy up and bounced him as the little baby rubbed his head.

"Hefty, did you do this?" said Papa tapping his foot.

Hefty shook his head and pointed to the baby that was behind Brainy. Papa looked behind him and saw the baby covering his eyes with his little hands trying to be 'invisible' to him and not get in trouble, Papa then carried him and gave him a serious look.

"Do you smurf that on purpose?" he said as Handy kept crying into his chest.

"Uhhh…" said the baby as he shook his head.

"I think you should a little more careful next time. Just be lucky it was a toy barbell and not a real one, which would've been a BIG problem. Just show Handy you're sorry" he said as he got the baby near Handy.

The little baby grabbed his hand and slightly squeezed it to show him he didn't mean it, Handy looked at him and slowly stopped crying and gave him a small smile. Papa felt happy that they get along even after some little troubles.

When the first word ceremony came, he got the baby prepared for his special night in the outskirts of the village. He waited for the beam, until it finally came; he saw how the baby was glowing and gave him a smile while at it, then the baby started to stutter his new word for everyone to hear from now on.

"…O-o-o-oops"

"Oops?"

When Papa heard the new Word he was kind of confused but then understood what he meant with it. He started to put together all the things he's been doing and what were his qualities too, he picked up the smurfling and gave him a close look to find out what he was going to be named now.

"You seem to break things easily but you never mean it, you also seem to be sort of a… klutz… there for, your new name shall be… Clumsy Smurf!"

Clumsy had his new name and gave a giggle at it and he had his new 'word' that actually matched what anyone would say after an accident caused by him or her. Papa and him then walked back to the village with a new member of the smurfy family.


	8. For my luck

Chapter 8

Papa was now taking care of 50 smurflings. The newcomers were Showoff, Weakling, Liar, King, Hunter, Press, Carpenter, Owner, Postman, Weather, Bandon, Spy, Reveler, Pushover, Nosey, Sporty, Nobody, Enamored, Dabbler, Traveler, Paleontologist, Explorer and Sculpture. Papa was now on the half way of his little smurfs to finally complete his village.

Now the first ones were able to say a few more words than before but not really understandable like it should be but close enough. When everyone played it was an earthquake in the older smurf's point of view, they made it very difficult for him to pick up all the toys they played with or if they broke something in the process like Clumsy for example. He in some way was granted the patience for them all; he had to divide it for each of them and it was hard, but now, he'd have to divide it for one more piece now that the new smurfling arrived as planned. He picked up the basket and took it inside where some smurflings were still awake and some asleep. He put the basket in front of them in hope of getting the attention of the 24 that were up.

"Look little ones, your new friend" said Papa showing them the basket as he uncovered it.

"Balance?" asked Equilibrist as he crawled to the basket.

"Yes, you smurfed here that way too"

"Journey!" said Traveler

"Of course, now let's see this little smurfy smurf"

He saw the little smurf lying on his back sucking on his thumb and grabbing a hold of the blanket he was covered in, he saw the surroundings and the other smurflings. They all smiled at him in exception for Grouchy as he just seriously looked at him, but on the other hand, as soon as he saw the other smurfs he actually wrinkled his nose and covered himself with the blanket, Papa found it cute and weird for some reason. He took off the blanket and picked up the baby, he had his eyes half open and strangely his skin was a little softer than the others and he seemed to be very cute too, he really did find something different from this one.

"Why that unsmurfy behavior little smurfling?" he asked the smurfling.

The baby looked at him but just yawned and looked away from him and spotted a bottle. He wiggled in Papa's arms and stretched out for the bottle on the table. Papa Smurf saw the bottle and picked it up so he could feed the smurfling; he took off the cap and put the bottle gently in his mouth as he started to suck from it. The little smurfling enjoyed his meal as Greedy had his mouth literally watering from seeing the milk in the bottle; he crawled up to Papa and tugged on his pants to get his attention, and it worked. Papa looked down and saw Greedy have that hungry look on his face.

"Greedy, you just ate 10 minutes ago, control your appetite"

"Food…" he said as his eyes grew wider.

"Greedy, no, you just ate and he hasn't"

Greedy looked like he was about to burst into tears until Clumsy came and tried to comfort him by giving him the strawberry toy, it sort of worked but it was enough to calm him down for now. Greedy only smiled and chewed on the strawberry as Clumsy smiled back.

When the baby was finished with the bottle Papa put him on his shoulder to prepare him to burp, but after patting him for almost 30 minutes he didn't burp at all. When Papa saw him, he saw he was covering his mouth and actually looked kind of mad at Papa for doing that, Papa was by far taken by surprise of this smurfling, he brought him up to his face and looked at him with curiosity at why he was doing that with him.

"You don't want to burp?" he asked at the strange smurfling.

The answer he got was a shake from the head and the same glare. Papa decided to let it wait for tomorrow, he was really tired and it was almost midnight. He put the baby with Grouchy meanwhile and went to sleep, but the 2 babies stared at each other and examining one another, both wrinkled their nose and went to sleep ignoring each other. It was such a strange way to act for someone like him.

When it was morning, as usual the smurflings woke Papa up with their cries and demands of being picked up from their cradles. He got up with a yawn and went to see who were the ones this time, one of them was Greedy, he always woke him up for breakfast, this time it was Tuffy, Fakir, Flighty, Weepy, Dreamy, Hefty and Grouchy. He picked one by one up and took them to the kitchen to feed them, but when he reached Grouchy's cradle, he saw Grouchy just looking at him and waiting to be picked up and it made Papa slightly giggle at his expression. He picked up the lump of grouch he was but he peeked to see the other baby in the cradle, the baby was still asleep but by far he was adorable in the smurf's eyes and it looked like the baby knew he was.

When he took Grouchy to the kitchen he saw Greedy was eating Weepy's bowl and having him cry a storm. Papa sighed and took the bowl away from Greedy and gave to Weepy but then Greedy cried as hard as he could, it made Papa just shove a bottle in his mouth and quiet down for now. He held it in his little hands and sucked as much milk as he wanted. Papa sat Grouchy in his high chair and put him a bowl of food since he liked to feed himself and left to see if any other smurfling was about to wake up, he saw them sleeping in their cradles and yawning until he heard Brainy call him. He walked up and picked him up but then Clumsy called his attention and brought him too, then Clumsy was trying to reach out to the other little smurfing in Papa's arm, but Brainy just stared at him until he saw that Clumsy was trying to reach for his glasses. Brainy got farther from him but it didn't work as he was being held by their Papa, luckily, he sat him in his high chair and Clumsy on another that was rather far from where he was.

As the morning passed and after all the others were fed, they spent the rest of the day playing in the nursery; Hefty and Tuffy were 'wrestling' to see who was the strongest smurf while Brainy was 'reading' a book and Clumsy was imitating him. The new baby was playing with rather different toys; he seemed to only play with the cutest toys and reject the others as well, as in he was a picky type, Papa didn't know what he was making him understand but he'd hope it would show soon enough. He was watching them entertain their selves all morning until he went to his lab to continue some potions and researches he had incomplete, but he noticed that little Brainy was crawling towards him, he slightly giggled and let him come as seeing he was really interested into everything related to magic and potions.

But back at the nursery Handy was actually singing while building a toy smurf hut as Harmony and Grouchy helped him but Harmony was trying to make his singing better with a horn solo, but by the looks of it, it wasn't. And the rest were spread through the whole room. The baby then decided to go play with Traveler, Explorer, Weather and Archeologist in the sand box Papa had for them, they giggled as he reached them and gave him a shovel to help them dig and see what they could find, in a strange way, the baby looked like he was thinking twice before playing the box with them but stepped in anyway. He joined them and saw how they were getting dirty and all the mess they were making in so little time, the new one wrinkled hi nose and actually snorted at what they were doing but the others didn't even notice that he left. He crawled and examined what the others were doing but it was boring to see that they didn't actually pay attention to him and decided to take a nap for a while.

In Papa's lab, Brainy was sort of helping him with the ingredients he needed for the potions. Papa was really impressed that he knew exactly what he needed and what each ingredient was by name, until Papa came up with an idea to test his intelligence.

"Oh little Brainy, can you smurf me the bottle of Bat breath?" asked Papa with curiosity.

"…Gaguligoop…" said Brainy as he searched for the bottle until he noticed a particular bottle.

He crawled to the side of the table where it was and picked it up using his little strength for it, he looked at it and examined it for a few minutes and noticed it was the right one. He crawled back to Papa and tugged on his pants and showed him the bottle with a smile.

"Excellent work, Brainy!" said Papa with a cheer as he took the bottle.

"Papa!" he said as his cheer as he was lifted from the ground by Papa.

"You know something little one? I think that from now one you'll smurf me a hand around the lab. I'm officially making you my assistant, well, that is when you're old enough to walk and talk" *giggle* said Papa Smurf as he bounced Brainy.

Brainy only giggled at what Papa was doing and because he was proclaimed to be something that was very important and also impressive. Now he and Papa would be closer and he'd also be a very big help to him and his fellow smurflings, when he's older that is.

As they both were still in the lab, Clumsy and Greedy were having a tug-o-war for a teddy to see who would play with it as Actor, Dentist and Cobbler just stared at them with a curious face to see who would win, the klutz or the eater? As they kept on watching, Hefty and Handy joined in shortly to see, but they didn't know that the new baby was also joining to see the show. But he got irritated shortly and got in the middle of them to make them stop fighting for such a ridiculous thing as a teddy bear.

He took the bear and tossed it to another part of the room and sat in the middle of them leaving Clumsy and Greedy slightly confused at what he did, strangely, the baby sat there and actually tried to get the other smurflings' attention, he gave them a big smile as in showing them they should 'admire' him. But the others were confused at what he was doing; Greedy decided to leave and go look for the teddy and Clumsy just left to see what else he could play with around there but for the record Hefty just giggled at him and left with Handy following behind. The baby saw them and just pouted and crawled away from them until something caught his attention; he saw a bouquet of roses on the table and sat there to simply look at them with big sparkly eyes as long as it took Papa to come back from his lab.

When their Papa came back with Brainy from the lab, he saw the baby looking at the flowers; he was interested even more in knowing what his personality was, but he didn't have to wait much longer now that the blue moon would rise again this night and then his questions would be answered at last.

When they were ready for the ceremony, he placed his different little smurf on the mushroom as the beams finally reached him; he stood still a while until he felt like he should say something that started to come. Papa leaned in to know what his word would be and hoped it wasn't something unsmurfy or uncomfortable for him as well.

"Mm…mmm"

"Yes. Yes!"

"…ME!"

"Me?"

As Papa heard his word it started to make sense to him. He picked him from the mushroom and brought him to his face for a closer look.

"Hmm… you seem to be a rather cute and adorable smurf… it seems you know that and want to make sure we know that too. Not only that, you only want smurf to see you and no one else and you don't like being ignored as well. I think you're name will be… Vanity Smurf! Because you seem to be rather vain."

As Vanity had his new name they walked back to the village through a field but then Papa saw Vanity squirm a bit in his arms and saw him trying to reach something. He questioned what he wanted until he saw there was a pink flower on his hand. Papa was about to take it away from him but saw he actually put it on his hat to be more adorable than he was before, and it worked. Papa by far had a different little smurf than the others at home, and so, they continued to walk back home.


	9. Speaking of which

Chapter 9

Ever since the arrival of Vanity, the deliveries were a faster than before, it was in Papa's perspective as he saw through his window another stork with a basket. But Vanity just came yesterday and it's normally like 3 or 4 day for the other to come along but maybe they want to deliver the remaining smurflings quicker so it can be done he thought to himself as he received the basket from the tall bird.

As it flew away he took a peek at the basket when he noticed the baby inside was starting to squirm under the blanket he was covered in. He must be tired from being in that basket too long that it'd be good to get him outta there now, he walked to the house and put the basket down and took the blanket off the frustrated baby quickly.

As he took it off, some baby smurflings crawled up to Papa to see what he had there. They soon saw another baby like them, but he had something different from them, it wasn't a big difference only that his hat was weird and not as 'smurfy' as theirs also. Papa looked at him and gave in awe since he was a bit smaller than the rest of the smurflings, he picked him up from the basket and bounced him trying to make him laugh and it worked. He giggled and clapped at Papa's affection towards him, but as his hat and his laughter was different too, they didn't know why he was like that, but it's nothing bad every smurf is different in a lot of ways.

The morning came quick and he had all his little smurflings outside so they could have some quality time together and in nature or the village that is, he saw how Brainy and Clumsy were playing with a snail crawling by and so on with the rest of them, but he spotted Greedy about to touch some poison ivy leaves and he dashed to him and picked him up before his little hands could reach the dangerous weed.

"Greedy NO! That plant is very dangerous!" he cried out startling Greedy.

"Food Papa?" he said pointing to the weeds.

"No, never try to smurf that again" he said putting him down with other smurflings.

But when he was distracted with Greedy, Alchemist and Nosey yanked his tail and made him yelp from the sensation he got through his spine and glanced to the 2 baby smurfs that were smiling at him with such an innocent face. He'd let it pass this time but next time they do it, now they'd be in trouble for doing it on purpose.

He completely forgot of the new baby smurf, he saw him crawling to the flowers and tilted his head as he saw every different one and at every new flower he saw he gave a giggle and a clap at them as showing his happiness. The way he was showing his emotions and his cute little face was actually competing with Vanity's own cuteness; he crawled to the rest of the bushes to see what other flowers or different things each one had.

At lunch time he set 5 smurflings on a high chair and fed one by one, it was hard to feed 51 little faces 3 times a day every year but it was a job he loved doing with a smile in his face. He fed Grouchy but with some difficulty, he never let Papa feed him for being such an independent little smurf but the elder smurf couldn't help it he loved him as much as the others. As he continued with the others he finally reached Vanity, Camper, Traveler, Fakir and the new one, but for some reason when he saw Vanity he had a very strange look on his face, he was glaring at someone but in the cutest way anyone could imagine. He looked at the source of his attitude and saw it was the new one; the baby emptied the porridge on the tray and started to spread it all over it with giggles and coos, but why would it make Vanity so mad?

As they ate their lunch Papa had to go to the nursery for a sec to get a clean towel to clean all the goop on the tray, as he left the kitchen Vanity took the opportunity to 'bah' at the baby next him and gave him a bigger and cuter glare that made the baby just stare at him with confusion of why he was so mad at him. Vanity saw that it didn't work and thought of another tactic.

"Me!" he said pointing to himself.

"…Bah?" said the baby tilting his head.

"Me-ME!" he yelled causing the other smurflings to watch.

"Meh?" said the baby putting a finger in his mouth.

"_Hike?" _whispered Camper to Fakir.

"_Charm"_ Answered Fakir as they both had their attention on the 2 smurflings.

"Papa!" cried out Traveler before anything else happened.

Vanity was about to throw his spoon to the baby when Papa arrived and took it from him before he had the chance to prepare. Papa had a serious look on his face and wondered why he would do something like that, even Hefty didn't do that to Handy though he yanked his nose really hard those days but that was beside the point, he glanced at the baby and saw a confused and rather scared look on his face for what was going on now, all he did was just eat and play with some of his food.

"Vanity Smurf, why would you do such an unsmurfy thing to the new one?" he asked the baby not really expecting to get an answer.

"Me…" he said pouting.

"The little one doesn't know everyone yet and you're giving a bad impression to him. No more fights or trying to START one, got it?"

The only answer he got was a pout and another cute glare at the baby. Why would Vanity try to hurt him and look at him like that? As far as Papa knew, the new one hasn't actually interacted with the others so he never did anything to Vanity, the only thing he could do was just observe them in these days until the First word ceremony. And so he did, he had been watching the smurfling closely and saw nothing odd about him but only Vanity.

Hefty and Handy were 'wrestling' as the others watched and laughed, and the new one joined them as well to enjoy the moment, but again, Vanity followed behind and 'growled' at him for some reason. The new one was absolutely adorable clapping and 'cheering' for the 2 smurflings until Papa finally got the point of what had Vanity at the tip of his patience. He considered the smurfling to be cuter than he is and he won't let that happen. When the baby arrived those nights ago Vanity saw the expression on Papa's face and remembered that he had the same expression when he arrived only that one was more breath taking, so, he wanted to be the only 'cute' smurfling here and he wouldn't let anyone take his place.

Papa went and picked up the only smurfling with a flower on his hat and took him to his lab to show him something. He walked silently but with a smile on his face, he opened the door to Papa's room and sat him on his bed.

"Vanity, don't be so rough on him or yourself, he doesn't know how smurfy he is nor he does about you."

"Me!"

"I know you want everysmurf to pay attention to you so you can know how special you are but trying to make any other know that by trying to hurt them won't work. But if you want to know a better way to always know you're special and smurfy about yourself…see this"

The smurf picked up the baby smurf and brought him in front of something he'd never seen and always will look at from now on. It was a big wooden mirror that showed his and Papa's reflection and he couldn't help but stop breathing for a few seconds and blinked rapidly at the 'gorgeous' sight he saw there. Papa sat him on the floor as Vanity looked at him with curiosity as he bent down next to him.

"Whenever you want to smurf something special and smurfy or to know you're as smurfy as the others, you can always know by looking at yourself here and repeating it to yourself, little Vanity"

Vanity was too concentrated on himself, he did hear what Papa Smurf said but he couldn't take his eyes off the 'perfect' view he had. He was very glad that Papa showed this to him and told him what to do every time he saw his reflection, but for his luck, Papa then brought him a little hand mirror that was perfect for him. He snatched it from Papa's hands in a cute way and looked at himself in it with an amazed look, he just couldn't believe how 'smurfy' he was, it made Papa chuckle at how he was so vain being a smurfling, he just couldn't wait to see how he would grow up to be in the next 100 years.

As Vanity enjoyed the view of himself in the outdoors, Hefty saw the mirror and crawled to him so he could a good close look, he looked at the back of it and then he saw the front part that showed Vanity's face. He was freaked out at first but then he wanted to see if his face appeared there like his, he tried to take it from Vanity but he took it away from him and crawled some centimeters away from him.

"Exercise" said Hefty crawling up to him again.

"Me!" he said hugging the mirror.

"Now now Vanity, share" said Papa getting near them.

Vanity forcefully gave him the mirror so Hefty could look at himself too, but he didn't know the new baby was watching them with the mirror and wanted to make something special about it, he found some sheets of paper that Papa brought them in case they wanted to color and picked one up with a handful of crayons. He started to scribble on the sheet and left some other smurflings watching closely what he was doing. When he finished, he crawled to Hefty and Vanity, in some way he knew that Vanity didn't like him so he thought it would be nice to let him know that he DOES like Vanity and hopes he does too.

"Abah!" said the baby with a big smile.

The 2 smurflings turned and saw him with the paper in his little hand; he sat in front of Vanity and shoved the paper on his face so he could see what he made for him. Vanity took the paper and saw it was a scribbled version of him looking at his mirror with a smile, he looked at the baby and smiled at him as a 'thank you and sorry' that he gladly accepted, he gave him a hug and let him borrow his mirror…for only 10 seconds. But when Vanity took his mirror again, the baby laughed but in the strange way he always did, Papa couldn't wait for tonight to see what's the meaning of his strange laughter and blabs.

Papa was waiting patiently for the beam to strike the little baby clapping on the mushroom; he was amazed at the beautiful color of the moon and the shine it let out that covered the night until he saw a beam fall on him and made him feel a strange sensation that got Papa eager.

"M-ma-ma…"

"Yes Yes!"

"Masterpace!"

"Materpace? Doesn't he mean…masterpiece?"

"Masterpace!"

"Why does he say it like that...wait a minute…you have a French accent! *laugh* No wonder you laughed and spoke different"

The baby didn't understand what he meant but he clapped and laughed at Papa's reaction. The smurf picked him up and started to think of a good name for him.

"Well what I smurfed the past days you have an interest for colors and drawings, you try to make a 'masterpiece' of everything I give you" He said remembering what he did with the porridge. "So I think I have a smurfy name for you, you shall be named…Painter Smurf! Because I know you'll be able to smurf any smurfy paints"

Painter giggled and kissed Papa's nose as they went back home for another smurfy night.


End file.
